beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshiyuki Taira
Yoshiyuki Taira, commonly referred to as "Taira", is the first member recruited by Ryusuke. Although he can sometimes seem uncaring or apathetic, he is actually the most mature of the band members and often offers helpful advice. He usually performs shirtless. His main live bass is a white Musicman Stingray (a 1993-1996 model as identified from the type of bridge) with 3-band EQ and a trans bridge. Personality Taira usually comes off as a very serious, uncaring, and cold person, but in reality, he is kinder and more caring than many of the other band members. As the series progresses, Taira's sense of humor and big brother-like qualities become more apparent. Taira is very serious about his music career. Although he is convinced that BECK is that best band for him, he warns them that if they can't get a professional career, he will have to look elsewhere. History Before joining Beck, and later NC-17, Taira have been in two previous bands that have broken up over various reasons. As the series progresses, we learn that Taira lives on his own. He has a step-father that is a mechanic. His biological father was a jazz musician that ran off with another woman when Taira was a kid. Taira has expressed nothing but respect for his step-father, who he considers a diligent and hard-working man. Plot Manga Plot Ryusuke takes Taira out to dinner and asks him to join his new band. Taira tells Ryusuke that Eiji also wants him to join his band. Taira tells Ryusuke he must first find a vocalist as he is serious about his future career in music. Anime Plot Relationship with the band Taira was the most reluctant of all the band to join, but still chose BECK over Eiji's band. When the band reaches Greatful Sound, he is shown to have become very attached to the band as a whole. He soon becomes the backbone of the band and the only person who can really calm everyone down. Towards the end of the manga, he appears to have more of the leadership role in the band. *'Ryusuke:' Taira and Ryusuke have a very business-like relationship. Taira respects Ryusuke and Ryusuke's musical talent, but doesn't hesitate to correct him, firmly if needed. He also is the only band member that doesn't really put up with Ryusuke's bad mood swings. He will either confront him or calm him down. *'Chiba:' Taira seems to be closer to Chiba than any of the other band members. They are always talking to each other and whenever Chiba hears news of any type he tells Taira first. Taira is the only band member who is able to sit down and talk to Chiba when he's upset and get him to see reason. Taira also stands up for Chiba when Ryusuke kicked him out of the band. *'Saku:' Taira and Saku don't interact that much with each other, but Taira still feels his concerns. He also instructs Saku to drive the van when the band is on tour. *'Koyuki:' Taira underestimates Koyuki at first, but soon he acknowledges his potential. As he does with the rest of the band, he backs Koyuki's efforts and tries to get Ryusuke to be less hard on him. He helps Koyuki out with some of the relationship problems he gets into with Chiba, but mostly encourages him to step out of his box and fix them himself. Trivia *In the Filipino dub of the anime series, Taira was voiced by Raymund Marasigan, the main vocalist of the Filipino band, Sandwich and one of the former members of the iconic Filipino band, The Eraserheads. Gallery Click HERE or on the image below to visit Taira's gallery. 41200064fc8c773f22e32d8eb315e2a41259243916 full.jpg Yoshiyuki-Taira-beck-mongolian-chop-squad-12294852-576-432.jpg Taira.gif 57533.jpg taira01.jpg Osamu Mukai as Taira.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Beck Category:Band Members Category:Guitarists